


Parental Approval

by ibelieveinguardianangels



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinguardianangels/pseuds/ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: Written to fulfil a prompt from a reader. John's mother and father come to 221B to meet Sherlock. Whilst there they end up defending him against Anderson and Donovan. One-Shot. Complete.
Kudos: 17





	Parental Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on July 24, 2015.  
> The idea for this story was prompted by a reader.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_"I beg your pardon?"_ Came a growl from the hallway leading away from the bathroom, Mr. Watson appearing in the sitting room and instinctively making his way over to Sherlock, unable to miss the flicker of hurt in his technicolour eyes.

Standing shoulder to shoulder with Sherlock, Mr. Watson fixed the pair with a glare. Donovan's mouth was agape, clearly shocked, and Anderson's top lip was currently curled up, a sneer obviously on the tip of his tongue.

"Say that again." Mr. Watson ordered the sergeant and forensic investigator. "Well." He prompted impatiently. "Repeat to me what you just said. You had no problem saying it to him." He gestured to Sherlock.

"F-freak." Donovan stammered around a gulp, the hesitance clearly visible in her face.

"Freak." Mr. Watson repeated slowly, as though contemplating the word. "Monstrosity," he supplied causing Sherlock to frown slightly in confusion, "miscreation." He added, turning his attention to the detective and allowing his eyes to dance up and down his suit clad frame. "Looking at this man, I fail to see any of the listed adjectives. Do you _know_ what I see?" He inquired, reaching up to rest a hand on the 6foot tall detective's shoulder.

When both the forensic scientist and police officer shook their heads, seemingly struck dumb, he continued;

"I see an extraordinary man with a _magnificent_ brain." Mr. Watson informed them. "I see a genius. What do I see when I look at you?" He questioned rhetorically, pretending the ponder this. "Dullness."

John, who had chosen this exact moment to return with his mother after taking her on a tour upstairs to his bedroom, allowed his lips to quirk upwards in a smirk.

"If there's one thing I cannot tolerate," Mrs. Watson spoke from beside her son, jumping to the man's defence, crossing the space to stand beside her son's recently approved flatmate, "it's bullying. This man is a wonder." John's mother also reached up to Sherlock's shoulder, placing one hand on his shoulder blade and the other on his chest. "This man is a wonder. Cleary, the pair of you are extremely closed minded. Can't your brains handle anything that isn't within your definition of 'normal'?" Mrs. Watson noted in what could only be described as a sneer.

"How _dare_ you enter this man's home under the pretence of a drug's bust, disrupt his day, move his things and then have the nerve to insult him?!" Mr. Watson hissed. He wasn't shouting, it wasn't necessary. Sherlock suddenly new where the doctor got his sense of authority from.

John's parents had appeared on the doorstep to 221B midmorning, claiming that they wished to finally meet the man had been taking him on all sorts of dangerous adventures. After informing John that they loved his blog, they had been introduced to the consulting detective.

At first they were wary of him, but after being informed that the man wasn't being rude or standoffish, he was just being Sherlock, they actually found his presence rather enjoyable. He was clearly very intelligent and Mr. Watson found himself involved in a number of discussions with him. On Sherlock's part, he had to admit that Mr. and Mrs. Watson were not idiots and were definitely tolerable, if not more so.

John's parents had decided that Sherlock was certainly an acceptable flatmate and friend for their son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Please let me know when you think.   
> ibelieveinguardianangels


End file.
